The present invention is directed to snowboard boot bindings and, more particularly, to a base plate for a snowboard boot binding that retains a latching shaft.
A typical snowboard boot binding used with cleated snowboard boots comprises a base plate, a front cleat engaging member for engaging the front of the cleat, a rear cleat engaging member for engaging the rear of the cleat, and a rear cleat control mechanism. The rear cleat control mechanism comprises a pair of spaced-apart shaft support members bolted to the top of the base plate, wherein each shaft support member has a circular hole in which a cleat engagement control shaft is rotatably mounted. The cleat engagement control shaft is axially retained to the pair of shaft support members by a C-clip installed in an annular groove at the end of the cleat engagement control shaft. The rear cleat is fixedly mounted to the cleat engagement control shaft between the pair of shaft support members so that the rear cleat may be rotated between engaged and disengaged positions by rotating the cleat engagement control shaft. A biasing spring also is installed around the cleat engagement control shaft and provides a biasing force for biasing the rear cleat to the engaged position.
One disadvantage of the conventional binding is that the cleat engagement control shaft is largely exposed to contamination by snow and other elements which can adversely affect the smooth rotation of the cleat engagement control shaft. Also, the cleat engagement control shaft is supported only by the pair of shaft support members which are closely spaced together. Thus, the shaft support members are subjected to strong forces which can damage or wear the shaft support members over time. Furthermore, the base plate usually must be made of metal so that such forces do not pull the shaft support members out of the base plate.
The present invention is directed to a base plate or support for a snowboard boot binding wherein the cleat engagement control shaft is largely protected from the elements, wherein the cleat engagement control shaft is supported at multiple locations by the support to distribute forces arising from the cleat engagement control shaft, and wherein the cleat engagement control shaft is supported by surfaces which extend less than 360xc2x0 around the cleat engagement control shaft at any given axial location. Since the forces arising from the cleat engagement control shaft are distributed over multiple locations, the support may be made from a plastic or resin material rather than metal. Also, since the cleat engagement control shaft is supported by surfaces which extend less than 360xc2x0 around the cleat engagement control shaft, any contaminants that do come between the cleat engagement control shaft and the supporting surfaces tend to be pushed away from the cleat engagement control shaft during normal operation of the cleat engagement control shaft.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a support for a snowboard boot binding includes a support member having a first support surface extending on a first side of a support axis, wherein the first support surface is concave relative to the support axis, and wherein the first support surface extends less than 360 degrees around the support axis. A second support surface is disposed on a second side of the support axis. The first and second support surfaces are configured such that they are capable of radially retaining a cleat engagement control shaft. In a more specific embodiment, the first support surface and the second support surface together form a bounded opening when viewed in the direction of the support axis. If desired, the first support surface may have a U-shape and the second support surface may be flat, wherein the second support surface is located opposite the bottom of the xe2x80x9cU.xe2x80x9d Such surfaces can alternate with each other along the path of the cleat engagement control shaft.